Elysian
For other uses, see Elysian (Disambiguation). The Elysians were the sentient, robotic inhabitants of SkyTown, high above the clouds of Elysia. They were constructed by the Chozo for the purpose of aiding their creators in maintaining SkyTown. To better assist the Chozo, the bird-like creatures also made the Elysians sentient. Together, they accomplished tremendous engineering feats. There came a time when the Chozo left the planet, giving ownership of the entirety of Skytown to the Elysians. The Elysians lived in peace for many years, however supplies crucial to their survival began to eventually run out, and their attempts to use the atmosphere of Elysia as an alternative source of energy had failed. Therefore, SkyTown still slowly fell into disrepair, even with their maintenance. To conserve what energy was left, they went into a state of hibernation, where the events of the planet were given to them by dreams. The Elysians were awakened by the arrival of the Galactic Federation. They made contact and after The Treaty of Elysia was negotiated, the sentient robots became allies of the Federation. In exchange for using their highly advanced scientific systems, the Elysians were given new supplies, fuel, and parts. Several years later, the planet would come under attack by the Space Pirates and a Leviathan, the latter which slowly corrupted the Elysians with Phazon madness. The Elysians kept a summary of all their experiences chronicled in small hovering robots that, when shot, could be scanned to download the information. These logs detailed their creation, their times spent with the Chozo and their experiences once the Chozo left them, including searching the cosmos for knowledge and learning more about the planet the Federation would come to call Phaaze. All SkyTown Data was written by an Elysian. The final entry states that most of them were corrupted by Phazon and there were only a handful that remained. Nothing encountered in SkyTown is directly referred to as an Elysian. The last robots left in Skytown that may be related to the Elysians, or are Elysians themselves, are the Tinbots, Steambots, Steamlords, Defense Drones, both Aerial and Repair Drones, Databots along with Helios. Some of these robots are evidently non-sentient however. Unused Galactic Federation Data entry Etymology Elysium is an obscure and mysterious name that evolved from a designation of a place or person struck by lightning, enelysion, enelysios. This could be a reference to Zeus, the god of lightning, so "lightning-struck" could be saying that the person was blessed (struck) by Zeus (lightning). Scholars have also suggested that Greek Elysion may instead derive from the Egyptian term ialu (older iaru), meaning "reeds," with specific reference to the "Reed fields" (Egyptian: sekhet iaru / ialu), a paradisaical land of plenty where the dead hoped to spend eternity. It may also drive from ( e"out" + lys"extricate" as for example in the word "analyse literally meaning "to extricate an issue from ambiguity and the suffix -ium "usually when refered to a place"); therefore, it may mean a place where one can be totally free. es:Elysianos ru:Элизианец Category:Intelligent Species Category:Robots Category:Elysia Category:Chozo technology